


Pawsome.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Series: A hundred lives. [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of Danvers here, Both Monica and Clark are toddlers, F/F, Married Carol/Maria, Mostly pure fluff, Never Enough Dogs, also picture all the dogs, alternative universe, maybe slow burn, soft, useless lesbian!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE, for those who read the prior one, this is a renovated, more in detail, version."Welcome to Pawsome; home of every misfit we've been able to find. We shelter dogs, cats and every other animal in need of a forever home."Now, that includes the hottest vet in town.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: A hundred lives. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/715953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Pawsome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new take on Pawsome. I felt like I didn't do it justice the first time. So here I am, starting anew with a project very dear to me. And something that I couldn't have done without @AngelKruger. I hope y'all enjoy this renovated take and hope you stick for the ride.

This couldn’t be the right place. The GPS had lead her practically to the middle of nowhere, and Alex was sure the damn thing had messed up again. Maybe she had to take a right turn instead of a left? She shouldn’t have trusted technology when it came to this.

But there she was, in front of a plain door with the right number on the side.

“You must be the new vet.”

Alex jumped on the spot; quickly turning around to find a woman looking her way in amusement. A couple sacks of dog food draped on her shoulder didn’t seem to bother her as she offered Alex a half smile.

“Yeah. I mean,” Alex cleared her throat then, an embarrassing attempt to gaining composure. “I am. Alex Danvers. You must be Kara?”

A chuckle was her answer while the woman opened the door for them.

“I’m Carol. Kara’s my cousin. She’s feeding the guys right now and that’ll probably take a while. But I guess it’s a good chance to meet them anyway.”

“I don’t wanna intrude,” Alex replied, following the woman in and closing the door behind her anyway. “I knew I should’ve called beforehand.”

“It’s truly alright. Kara’s really excited to have you on board. We can always use the extra help too; if you aren’t afraid of some hard work, that’s it.”

Starting anew was hard, leaving absolutely everything behind for a second chance was terrifying. Alex knew as much and still decided to take the steps that would lead her to a better life. Helping some animals, lending a hand where was needed and doing what she loved was more like a dream to her. Mostly, she was ready for the challenge.

All those little fluffers deserved a second chance too.

“That’s what I’m here for,” she replied with a smirk of her own. “You need help with those?”

Forty pounds of dog food carried on a shoulder had to be uncomfortable, but Carol didn’t look bothered in the slightest by the weight. She made sure they were secure as she guided Alex deeper into the building.

“Nah. Don’t fret. It’s not as much trouble as it seems.”

It was hard to tell what Alex expected out of this place. She had practically jumped on the first opportunity to leave L.A. and an animal Shelter in Colorado sounded like the best place to start.

She had expected to see crates all over the place; filled with barking dogs and the excited wag of tails. She expected to see cats of all sizes and ages, waiting for the right person to bond with. However, the building was practically empty.

A lonely desk sat in a corner where an old computer rested on top. Some sort of storage room could be seen through a door; unlabeled boxes scattered inside. Then there was what Alex could only assume was a bathroom if the sign on the door was true.

There was no second floor or anything that screamed, hell, even hinted the place was a shelter.

“We don’t really use this side,” Carol explained after noticing the confused expression on the vet’s face. “Kara bought this place for the land. We store some items here, you know: some extra food or toys waiting for the right owner. The big sign and the dirt path are on the other side.”

“I didn’t know there was another side.”

Dammit. She truly couldn’t trust her own GPS. But at least she was there, and hopefully she wouldn’t have to move halfway through the country in the foreseeable future.

“You’re lucky I was around, doc. Correct me if I’m wrong tho, I just got this nagging feeling you don’t know much about the shelter.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong. I know you’re in need of a vet, and I’m in need of a job. I found an ad on Internet, seemed like a good deal to me. Kara emailed me the address and I put that into a GPS that didn’t really know about the right entrance either.”

“Just a few emails and you accepted?”

The funny look Carol gave her was full of curiosity, and yet Alex couldn’t help but look away.

“It’s complicated.”

Carol wasn’t one to pry on other people’s business so a nod sufficed as an answer. Leading Alex back outside through the back door took them to an awaiting red truck. The expanse of land in front of them was huge, and reached beyond what Alex could see.

The blonde loaded the food into the bed of the truck and opened the passenger side for Alex. That same easy smirk curved the corners of her mouth as she hopped behind the wheel.

“It’s easier to cover terrain like this.”

“Wait, how big is this place?”

“Big enough to shelter a few hundred dogs.”

“What!?”

Shock was clear on Alex’s face.

When she thought about a change of pace a few hundred dogs weren’t part of the list. She loved animals with all her soul. It was her driving force to becoming a vet. She had dedicated more than a handful of years trying to earn her title, but taking care of so many was bound to be a challenge.

No wonder they were so busy.

“Welcome to Pawsome!” Carol said with a laugh. “Home of every misfit we’ve been able to find. We shelter dogs, cats and every other animal in needs a forever home.”

The hum of the vehicle as Carol started it was enough to calm Alex’s racing heart, at least for a bit. She would freak out at some point, that was for sure, but she’d be damned if she let her emotions get the best of her on the first day.

“You have any other vets?”

“Not really. We use the services of the near-by clinic and can say J’onn has acted like our resident vet for the past few years. He does as much as he can, but sometimes it’s hard. He has his own place to worry about, so can’t blame him.”

One vet for hundreds of dogs was a crazy idea, and Alex wondered, not for the first time, if taking this chance without a second thought was a mistake.

“We just got some funding,” Carol carried through, unaware of Alex’s inner turmoil. “It was time to invest in a vet on site. Work ain’t that much, but can be at odd times if we get an emergency. Don’t worry tho, J’onn will help as much as you need.”

That was still an insane of dogs for one, or maybe two, vets.

They drove through fields of green and Alex could only imagine a huge pack of dogs exploring freely. But as they went by, Alex needed way more imagination.

“Where are all the dogs?”

“You gonna see them soon. We’re almost there.”

Right then and there Alex had mixed emotions. The nerves of starting in a new place combined with the responsibility of caring for so many animals made a knot on her stomach. The excitement of following her dream and being around beings deserving of love made her heart melt. There was a hint of fear, but that was quickly pushed aside.

There wasn’t such a thing as too many dogs, right?

Finally, after what felt like forever, Alex could hear the excited barks. It didn’t take much longer to see happy tails once they reached another set of buildings; the main complex as Carol helpfully pointed.

It was bigger than Alex expected it to be. Then again, the whole place was nothing like she had envisioned before moving. There were many surprises but also many questions, the first one being how they managed to build something so big if they were struggling?

That question was filed for later.

“Time to see what kind of mischief they’ve gotten into.”

Without giving Alex a chance to question  _ who were they talking about _ , the blonde jumped down the truck to retrieve the dog food from the back. Right then the vet had two options and she refused to stay behind.

She would never admit it, but it was both disappointing and a relief to see only a dozen dogs instead of a hundred. That made the job much more realistic. The panic she had felt before was eased and her shoulders relaxed just a little.

“I thought you had a couple hundred animals?” She asked while they made their way to a couple people playing with some of the dogs.

“I never said that!” Carol answered over her shoulder. “We have the space to shelter that many. Doesn’t mean we actually do.”

That earned her a glare from Alex, but the woman wasn’t even looking her way by then. Instead, Carol was more preoccupied greeting the other woman of the group.

“Mama!”

Alex was still trying to put the pieces together when a girl ran straight at Carol, jumping into her arms without caring about the dog food. To be honest, Carol Danvers didn’t seem to mind much either as she caught the girl with her free arm and even twirled around a couple of times to make the girl laugh.

“Hey there, munchkin.”

“Careful there! We don’t want dizzy heads now, do we?”

With a sheepish smile from both Carol and the girl, they stopped spinning.

Once the excitement died down a little, Alex stood up and all eyes fell on her.

That was exactly the kind of attention she wasn’t used to and one of the many reasons she decided to work with animals instead of humans. She also understood better the body language of animals than humans. And if her mother had been there, she would have scolded for her lack of manners.

“Oh,” Carol intervened, “This is Doctor Danvers. She’ll be our new vet.”

Those words spurred her into action, immediately stepping forward to shake hands even if she was still lost. If these were the people she was going to work with, then she wanted to leave a good first impression.

“Welcome, Doctor. I’m Maria, this reckless, beautiful woman’s wife. And this is Mónica, our daughter. We help around from time to time. Mostly, we just like to visit. Isn’t that right?”

The girl nodded fervently and once Carol set her down, she ran back to her other mother.

“You’ve seen Kara? Gotta tell her our new doc is here.”

“She’s inside with Clark; already feeding some of the pups.”

That was enough for Carol, even if Alex still had no idea which building to head towards. Thankfully, the blonde led the way there after placing a kiss on both women’s heads. They were a little happy family, and Alex smiled despite herself.

_ Pawsome _ was way different than any shelter Alex had been to before. The walls were full of color. The care and dedication could be seen,  _ could be felt _ , on the way everything was done. There were beds instead of simple padding. And dogs were playing around without being confined to kennels. Most of them, at least.

Some dogs weren’t social, Alex was aware of that, but it was great to see they had space to roam if they wanted. They were as comfortable as they could be, and Alex had this feeling that they were loved just as much.

“I should get this down and start feeding them. But Kara should be over there.”

Carol pointed to a corner of the large floor where a play pen was installed. The clear walls revealed to figures inside; trying to keep a handful of puppies from stealing each other’s food. It was almost impossible, and yet a toddler did his best.

Hearing what they said from where Alex was standing was impossible, but she could still read the pure joy on their faces. The woman; Kara, laughed throwing her head back as the little guy finished separating the dogs only for them to scramble again.

In a moment, Kara must have felt eyes on her because she looked up to find Alex standing there; staring like an idiot. Seriously, what in the world was wrong with her?

She didn’t have much time to berate herself, or to even tell her body to move, when Kara leaned down to tell something to the boy before making her way towards her.

“Hi!” Kara greeted cheerfully. “Can I help you?”

“I...uhm, I’m Alex.”

Right. Because that explained everything. Even a thousand miles away, she could hear Eliza’s voice reprimanding her for the lack of eloquence.

“I’m also the new vet?”

“Oh!” Recognition flashed in Kara’s eyes. Incredibly blue eyes, Alex noted. “Alexandra Danvers.”

“Alex. Alex is enough.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re finally here! Welcome aboard.”

Yes, change was scary. But there were dreams that were worth following. For so long Alex had done what was expected of her no matter the price. And in reality, she had been miserable for most of her adult life.

She had chased ghosts, the ideal of perfection only to come short every time.

But here, in this shelter, it felt like the right place to be.

If this was a place for misfits, then maybe Alex had found her home too.

“I’m glad to be here too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love y'all, and I'll read you next time!  
> <3


End file.
